


И никогда не оглядывайся

by MilvaBarring



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Great Old Ones, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Madness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	И никогда не оглядывайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Look Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130184) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 

Когда Джону предложили посещать дополнительные занятия по специальности, он не был в числе отличников. Непонятно, что же такого особенного разглядели в нем преподаватели. Возможно, самообладание, невозмутимость или хладнокровие, которое позволило бы ему остаться на плаву, когда другие утонут. Джон так этого и не узнал.

Зато он знал наверняка, что теперь ему придется брать уроки анатомии, на которые его товарищи не допускались. Древние устроены не так, как люди, и друг на друга они мало похожи, так что ему предстояло изучать новые системы органов и новые наборы конечностей. Однажды Джону пришлось делать вскрытие. Было это в одной из заброшенных аудиторий, которая почему-то казалась особенно холодной, сырой и мрачной, и пахло в ней плесенью и разложением. Тело принадлежало молодой, еще не очень крупной особи, давно и безнадежно мертвой. Но, несмотря на пепельный оттенок зеленоватой кожи и застывшие невидящие глаза, Джону стало жутковато, как обычно бывает в присутствии Древних. Вскрытие и без того процедура малоприятная, а от этого чувства еще и мурашки бежали по коже.

— Вы меня поражаете, — призналась профессор Ховитцер, глядя, как Джон отделяет и пересчитывает щупальца. — Вы — первый студент на моей памяти, который не ударился в истерику. Большинство к окончанию учебы приучаются справляться со своими нервами, но я ни разу еще не видела, чтобы кто-то вел себя так спокойно на первом практическом занятии.

Говорят, что рядом с Древними очень просто сойти с ума, и Джон, готовя инструменты, чувствовал, как что-то темное и холодное вползает в его мозг.

Но он не знал, что ответить, и поэтому занялся делом, взяв для первого разреза самый большой скальпель. Мурашки так и не прошли, и когда Джон вышел из аудитории, ему пришлось несколько минут простоять, прижавшись лбом к холодной каменной стене, чтобы снова взять себя в руки.

* * *

— Ты врач, — говорит Шерлок. Он надевает перчатки, и в глазах у него такой блеск, какого Джон ни у кого еще не видел. Энтузиазм не запрещен законом, но если его будет слишком много, члены королевской семьи могут что-то почувствовать и вмешаться. Ради блага самих же людей. До пришествия Древних, если где-то собиралось слишком много энтузиастов, дело обычно кончалось войной. Если людям спускать это с рук, у них могут возникнуть опасные идеи.

— Военный врач, — говорит Шерлок. — И это хорошо. Просто замечательно.

— Что в этом хорошего? — спрашивает Джон. Он пытается понять, что же представляет собой его новый друг, но Шерлок не поддается анализу, он непостижим. Он словно яркий фейерверк в бесцветном мире, и Джон ни разу еще не встречал человека, похожего на него. Наверное, и не встретит.

— Твоя афганская рана. Это был один из них, верно? — Шерлок слегка наклоняет голову. Слово «них» он произносит так, что у Джона кровь застывает в жилах: выплевывает без малейшего уважения. Джон бы на такое не решился.

Он стискивает зубы, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Там было жарко и темно. И хорошо, что темно, потому что если бы Джон это видел, было бы еще хуже. Его нога болит до сих пор, хотя от шрама не осталось и следа. Рана, которую ему нанесли, гораздо глубже, чем способен понять человек.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— И ты согласен присоединиться к нам? — спрашивает Шерлок, хотя Джон уверен, что он уже знает ответ. Все ответы Шерлоку известны заранее.

Он делает глубокий вздох. Это самое безумное из его решений, настолько безумное, что раньше он и представить такого не мог.

— Да, — говорит он, глядя Шерлоку прямо в глаза.

* * *

Перед самым выпуском профессор Ховитцер предложила Джону работу.

— Я договорилась об аудиенции у королевы. Ей нужен новый придворный лекарь, и она слышала о ваших способностях. Для такого молодого человека, как вы, это огромная честь.

Джон удивился и даже чувствовал себя польщенным. Ему, конечно, хотелось понравиться королеве, и это могло стать началом отличной карьеры. Мало кто из людей удостаивался чести попасть во дворец. Но Джон не знал, что его ждет внутри, и леденящий, сводящий с ума ужас, нахлынувший на пороге, оказался для него полнейшей неожиданностью. Это был совершенно не тот страх, который испытываешь, когда приходишь неподготовленным на экзамен или когда рвешь отношения с близким человеком. Это гораздо более глубокое чувство, проникающее до самого дна души, вызывающее нервную дрожь. Именно тогда Джон понял, что ужас, который он ощущал рядом с трупом, не идет ни в какое сравнение с ужасом, исходящим от живого Древнего.

Человек, встретивший Джона у входа, болтал всю дорогу:

— Она только что изволила отужинать несколькими бездомными, которых мы для нее изловили, так что теперь она в хорошем настроении. Она говорит, что их отчаяние вкуснее лучших наших вин. Они так замечательно кричат, когда она сводит их с ума и пробует на вкус их сломленные души.

Джон не знал, что ответить; к его горлу подкатывала тошнота. Конечно, он был в курсе гастрономических пристрастий королевской семьи, но не привык, чтобы об этом говорили с такой легкостью.

— Я рад, что ужин ей понравился, — буркнул он, стараясь держать свои чувства в узде.

В тронном зале было темно. Джон мог видеть лишь смутные очертания, лишь намек на истинное величие королевы. Она казалась ему черной извивающейся массой на роскошном деревянном троне, и пахло от нее гниющей плотью.

— Это нашшшш новый цццццелитель? — спросила она.

Джон не видел ни ее глаз, ни лица, а впрочем, он вряд ли сумел бы распознать хоть какое-то из его выражений. Перед ним сидело существо, которое правило Альбионом. Королева выбросила в пятно света одно из своих кальмарьих щупалец и подхватила со столика стакан с водой; ее зеленая шкура все еще была покрыта пятнами бурой человеческой крови и клочками кожи.

— Да, — ответил Джон. — Меня рекомендовала профессор Ховитцер. — Он чувствовал горечь во рту и нарастающую ярость, которая вытеснила даже страх.

Королева смотрела на него очень долго, и ее взгляд казался Джону осязаемым, словно она давила на него, пытаясь вскрыть черепную коробку и заглянуть внутрь. Джона бросило в дрожь, и он подумал, что не выдержит и сойдет с ума.

— Не годитсссссся, — произнесла она наконец, и Джон еще долго слышал ее шипение после того, как она умолкла, ничем не объяснив свой отказ.

Уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, он вздохнул с облегчением.

После окончания медицинского он сразу же пошел в армию.

* * *

Свои ножи Джон получил от Шерлока, и он натачивает их часами. Ножи прекрасны, их изогнутые лезвия покрыты древними латинскими буквами. «Sic semper tyrannis».

— Что это означает? — спрашивает Джон однажды ночью, когда они с Шерлоком просматривают сообщения на форумах. Форумы эти хорошо спрятаны, и люди ходят на них через, как минимум, пять прокси-серверов. Джон подносит нож к лицу и наклоняет голову, разглядывая строчку, изгибающуюся вдоль лезвия. Никто не умеет читать по-латыни. В школах ее больше не преподают, потому что правители решили, что это пустая трата времени и сил. Студентов учат практическим навыкам, естественным наукам, истории и математике. Но какие-то следы еще остались: латинские фразы врезаны в стены старинных зданий или сохранились на страницах тайных книг. Джона они всегда интересовали, но ему хватало ума не задавать вопросов.

Шерлок взмахивает рукой; он сидит, забравшись с ногами на стул, подтянув колени к подбородку, и не сводит глаз с мерцающего экрана ноутбука.

— «Так будет со всеми тиранами», — отвечает он с едва заметной улыбкой. — Мне брат их дал. Он думает, это забавно. — Из его рта вырывается белый пар. На заброшенном складе электрический нагреватель мало чем может помочь. Но Джону это даже нравится. Ледяная сырость Альбиона ничем не напоминает пустыню, и лучше уж замерзнуть насмерть, чем вспоминать о том, что видел там.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Джон. В словах Шерлока есть какой-то дополнительный смысл, который он не может уловить. Наверное, не хватает знаний. В армии он не пользовался ножами, только огнестрельным оружием. Но шкуры Древних пулей не пробьешь, поэтому нужны ножи. Джон привязывается к ним все сильнее, как привязывается и к Шерлоку.

— В старые времена, когда люди правили людьми, они убивали друг друга ради власти, — отвечает Шерлок, пристально глядя в монитор, а затем начиная что-то печатать. — Это все, что рассказал мне Майкрофт.

— Значит, так будет со всеми тиранами? — повторяет Джон, разглядывая блестящий металл. Еще вчера от него пахло кровью и кишками, и мерзкая зеленая жидкость стекала на пол. — Мне это по душе.

* * *

Джон сам не понял, как так вышло, что он стал напарником Шерлока. Он вернулся из Афганистана, случайно встретился с Майком Стэмфордом, и, разговорившись, они вдруг выяснили, что питают к членам королевской семьи сходные чувства. Стэмфорд знал человека, который хотел делать что-то значительное и искал помощника.

Увидев Шерлока впервые, Джон принял его за безумца. Безумцы встречаются не так уж и редко. У врачей глаз наметан — ты видишь человека и можешь только ему посочувствовать, потому что хорошо себе представляешь, что он должен был пережить. Безумцы говорят на языке Древних, их глаза кажутся остекленевшими, рты все время приоткрыты, словно в крике ужаса. Шерлок не был похожим на них, но его глаза блестели так, как будто в детстве кто-то из Древних прикоснулся к его голове.

В подвале больницы Святого Варфоломея Шерлок на одном дыхании выложил Джону всю его историю, историю его семьи и причины, которые его сюда привели, и Джон был потрясен. У Шерлока были серые глаза — очень светлые, почти прозрачные; резко очерченные скулы, густые взъерошенные волосы и очень странная улыбка, потому что люди обычно не улыбаются с таким видом, как будто хотят разрезать тебя пополам.

— А чем ты занимаешься? — спросил Джон, тяжело опираясь на трость. Больница была неподходящим местом для таких разговоров. Здесь можно было наткнуться на его старых профессоров. И они могли услышать то, что им не предназначалось. Джону многие из них нравились, но он им совершенно не доверял.

— Я актер, — ответил Шерлок и слегка поклонился. — Очень хороший актер.

У него и вправду была тяга к театральности, и он умел, что называется, себя подать. Наверное, это здорово помогало в его работе. Актеры обычно все со странностями, но им это прощают. Ведь лучшие из них сходят с ума годам к сорока. Слишком уж часто им приходится выступать перед членами королевской семьи. А актрисы и вовсе считаются счастливицами, если их съедают лет в тридцать.

— Полезная профессия, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся той самой будоражащей улыбкой, которая выводила Джона из себя.

— Ты врач, — сказал он, натягивая перчатки. — Военный врач. И это хорошо. Просто замечательно.

* * *

Когда Джон убивает в первый раз, Шерлок стоит рядом с ним.

Именно Шерлок выбрал жертву — одного из принцев, дальнего родственника королевы — и привел его в заброшенный дом в Шордиче. А теперь Шерлок смотрит, как Джон показывает ему все то, чему научился много лет назад в больнице Святого Варфоломея.

С теоретической точки зрения, это невероятно интересно. В отличие от трупов живые тела кровоточат, а сокращающиеся мышцы под срезанной кожей — поистине завораживающее зрелище. Принц не кричит от боли, пока Джон медленно разрезает его на куски. Джона это даже немного разочаровывает. После рассказов Шерлока ему казалось, что их жизнь станет чем-то невероятным — сплошными погонями, опасными приключениями и смертельным риском. Но сейчас он чувствует себя бесстрастным исследователем. Он даже надел латексные перчатки, чтобы не запачкать рук. Квартира маленькая и пыльная, старая и пустая. Под ногами скрипят деревянные половицы. С потолка свисает единственная лампочка без абажура, и пол исчерчен темными тенями.

Работая, Джон чувствует, как ужас холодным и темным клубком сворачивается в его груди и с каждым новым разрезом, с каждой истекшей секундой становится все слабее. Но что-то все равно остается в глубине его разума.

— Мне нужно извлечь сердца, — произносит Джон вслух — для Шерлока. — Они очень быстро регенерируют, и это лучший способ убить его насовсем. — Он разрезает ребра, более мягкие и податливые, чем у людей, и вскрывает грудную клетку, чтобы взглянуть на внутренние органы. Джон готовился к этому всю свою жизнь — каждый день и каждый час. Он с абсолютной уверенностью понимает, что в этом и заключен весь смысл его существования. Он видит легкие, два сердца, желудок. И тот орган, название которого люди не способны произнести. Джон делает глубокий вздох и вырезает сердца. Они еще некоторое время пульсируют в его руке, а потом умирают, забрызгивая его запястья золотисто-желтой слизью.

И все заканчивается. На полу лежит мертвое тело, перчатки Джона в крови. В холодном свете луны кровь очень похожа на человеческую. Джон чувствует то же отвращение, что и в госпитале во время войны. Слишком много крови, слишком много красного.

— Отличная работа, — говорит ему Шерлок. Он улыбается, искренне. Его глаза сияют, и он стоит, не дыша, словно статуя. Он глядит на Джона с таким видом, словно хочет заглянуть в его мысли.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Джон, и какое-то странное чувство возникает у него в груди.

* * *

Джону всегда казалось странным, что в отличие от прочих реставрационистов Шерлок руководствовался не эмоциями: отвращением, ненавистью, злостью или отчаянием. Чаще всего он выглядел скучающим, когда Джон рассказывал ему о зверствах, совершенных Древними, да и судьба жертв его не особенно волновала.

Нет, Шерлок жил для охоты. Его глаза вспыхивали, когда у них появлялась новая зацепка, новая цель, и с каждым шагом, приближающим их к развязке, блеск его глаз становился все ярче.

— Тебе и в самом деле безразлично? — спросил однажды Джон, когда они прятались в доме одного из их сторонников. Им на ночь выделили место на диване. Вернее, диван занял Шерлок, а Джон пристроился на полу. Шерлок не мог больше пользоваться именем Шерри Верне, и им нужно было разработать новый план.

— Не надо делать из меня героя, — ответил Шерлок с ухмылкой. Он вытянулся на слишком коротком диванчике, перебросив длинные ноги через подлокотник. — И не притворяйся, что ввязался в это дело из чистого альтруизма. — Он взглянул на Джона своими будоражащими почти бесцветными глазами, и Джон не мог решить, то ли уставиться на него в ответ, то ли отвернуться. Улыбка Шерлока была холодной, жестокой и на удивление красивой. — Ты любишь это так же, как и я, — протянул он, катая слово «любишь» на языке, как карамельку, и Джон не мог с ним не согласиться.

Еще больше удовольствия Шерлок начал получать в последние дни, когда за ними стал гоняться этот детектив. Шерлок не мог выбросить его из головы, как будто это была болячка, которую все время хотелось расчесывать, хотя Джон и говорил ему много раз, что Мориарти наверняка связан с самой королевой.

— Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, кто-нибудь пострадает, — сказал Джон, потерев лоб и снова плюхнувшись на твердый, застеленный ковром, пол. Не хватало еще, чтобы Шерлок отвлекался.

— Так разве не в этом весь смысл? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон расстроено закрыл лицо ладонями.

* * *

— Я не мог поверить собственному счастью, когда нашел тебя, — со смехом говорит детектив. — Идеальная приманка, которую мне преподнесли на тарелочке.

Он треплет Джона по волосам, и Джон даже не вздрагивает. Его рот накрепко заклеен скотчем, к груди привязана взрывчатка, и он чувствует тяжелый запах хлорки, поднимающийся от бассейна. Джон не двигается, не моргает. Он ровно и спокойно дышит через нос.

— Он же придет за тобой, правда? — продолжает Мориарти, поглаживая Джона по щеке. — Ты такая милая и преданная собачка. А эта игра уже начала мне приедаться. Я хочу покончить с ней раз и навсегда.

Джону хочется улыбнуться, и он чувствует на губах вкус липкого клея. Шерлок не перестанет играть, даже если Мориарти пристрелит Джона у него на глазах. Шерлок давно уже не может думать ни о чем другом, и вспоминал о Джоне в последние недели, только когда ему надо было поесть, попить или отослать сообщение. Когда Мориарти сел им на хвост, Шерлок решил сбить его со следа серией ловких трюков. Джону приходилось мотаться с одного конца Лондона на другой, и если честно, он даже рад, что его похитили, потому что теперь он может наконец отдохнуть. Жужжание в его мозгу в последние дни стало гораздо сильнее, но сейчас, когда рядом одни только люди, оно снова слабеет. И Джон рад этому.

— Rache будет рад, что я так хорошо с тобой обращаюсь, — говорит Мориарти. Он наклоняет голову, прислушиваясь к словам, доносящимся из наушника, и широко ухмыляется. — Твой друг идет сюда. Теперь начнется настоящее веселье. — Он хлопает в ладоши и срывает с губ Джона клейкую ленту. Это больно. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и поприветствуй его от нас обоих. — Он подталкивает Джона в сторону бассейна, где их уже ждет Шерлок.

Джон смеется, и его смех отражается от выложенных кафелем стен.

* * *

— На самом деле они всего лишь животные, — сказал ему Шерлок. Он целовал шею Джона, поглаживал его ребра. Джон вздрогнул и зажмурился, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает жар. — Им необходимо кормиться, и им необходимо убивать.

Джон запустил пальцы в кудрявые волосы Шерлока и запрокинул его голову, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Давным-давно Джон был почти уверен, что Шерлок целуется так же, как делает все остальное, не связанное с охотой — лениво, равнодушно, и сваливая на партнера большую часть работы. Но оказалось, что Шерлок целуется самозабвенно, как будто хочет вобрать в себя все, что может дать ему Джон.

— Зачем мы говорим об этом? — спросил Джон. Для болтовни есть вещи куда интереснее, и к тому же он не мог сосредоточиться, когда Шерлок прижимался к нему всем своим голым телом.

Шерлок засмеялся, и Джон укусил его в подбородок, желая оставить отметину, которую Шерлоку позже придется скрывать, поставить собственное тавро на его коже.

Шерлок сказал:

— Мы не сильно от них отличаемся, правда? — Он сжимал бедра Джона, его взгляд был сияющим и ясным. — Разве что внешностью.

Джон перекатился вместе с ним, чтоб оказаться сверху. Они и в самом деле были повязаны — тем, что делали и против кого боролись, но Джону хотелось защитить их маленький мирок, куда не было доступа всему остальному миру. Он любил Шерлока, почти вопреки своей воле, любил перепады его настроения и острый ум, его пальцы, его губы и колени.

— Заткнись, — сказал Джон, целуя Шерлока еще раз и веря, что нашел его губам гораздо лучшее применение.

* * *

Тело на полу испускает свой последний вздох, и Джон роняет ножи. Они падают на залитые кровью плитки. Джон чувствует, как гормоны удовольствия растекаются по венам и артериям, и голова кружится от избытка адреналина.

— Джон, — говорит Шерлок, тяжело дыша. Он опускает пистолет. Его зрачки расширены так сильно, что светлых радужек почти не видно. Джон его хочет, он чувствует на языке острый и сладкий вкус желания. Он привык к этому чувству, но сейчас оно усиливается стократ, потому что Джон почти уверен, что Шерлок хочет его так же сильно.

Джон его целует, все еще опьяненный недавним убийством. Он решается на это в первый раз, и это так ново для них обоих, что их зубы сталкиваются, и поцелуй получается неуклюжим. Губы Шерлока пахнут солью и какими-то химикатами. На нем ни капли крови, и Джону хочется сжать руками его белую шею, оставить кровавые отметины на скулах. В жизни Шерлока не было такой жестокости, как в жизни Джона — затронувшей не только тело, но и душу, невыносимой и оставшейся с ним навсегда. Джону хочется утащить Шерлока за собой.

— Блядь, — шепчет Джон прямо в губы Шерлока, потому что он хотел Шерлока целую вечность, и ему сейчас даже лучше, чем он мог себе вообразить.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не поймешь, как влияет на тебя убийство, — говорит Шерлок, пока Джон оставляет липкие отпечатки на вороте его рубашки.

— Ты тоже это любишь, — отвечает Джон, чувствуя, как в живот ему упирается неопровержимое доказательство этого факта. Джон думает о том, что должен был заметить это раньше, должен был догадаться еще в первый раз в Шордиче по взгляду Шерлока. Но в то время Шерлок оставался для него загадкой, а сейчас уже нет, и Джон ни о чем не жалеет.

— Не здесь, — шипит Шерлок, когда Джон прижимает ладонь к его паху. — Сюда скоро придут.

Удивительно, что впервые из них двоих именно Шерлок проявляет благоразумие, но Джону сейчас не до этого. Он хочет сделать это прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, пока запах смерти все еще висит в воздухе, а под ногами лужи темной крови.

— Ну хорошо, — соглашается он, отпуская Шерлока. Ведь Шерлок все-таки прав. Он прав почти всегда.

* * *

Джон не любил говорить о войне.

Шерлок никогда о ней не заговаривал, если не считать нескольких дедуктивных умозаключений. Его больше заботили планы на будущее, чем прошлое Джона. Иногда он утверждал, что хромота Джона объясняется психосоматикой, но Джон пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Шерлок ведь не видел собственными глазами, что сделали с Джоном, и при всей своей эрудиции Шерлок не был врачом. Джон мог сколько угодно притворяться, что ничего этого не было, но по ночам приходили кошмары, и он просыпался, задыхаясь, дрожа всем телом и ожидая услышать звуки взрывов, свистящих над головой пуль и крики умирающих людей.

Джон убивал на войне и, не дрогнув, спускал курок. Он не жалел об этом, особенно после того, как узнал, что скрывается под землей, в глубине пещер. Убийство было гораздо более милосердным. Но ему все равно было больно видеть, как кровь хлещет из пулевых отверстий, как люди падают на землю и глядят пустыми, мертвыми глазами. Иногда он видел в своих снах каждого из них — бесконечную вереницу людей, которых убил.

В такие ночи Джон сворачивался клубком рядом с Шерлоком и утыкался носом в его шею, пахнущую мылом, потом и чуть-чуть формальдегидом. Рядом с Шерлоком было тепло и уютно, и проще было забыть.

Когда Джон только-только вернулся из Афганистана, ему не снились пещеры, тьма, ужас и боль. А даже если и снились, то эти сны были слишком пугающими, чтобы их помнить, и забывались к утру.

В те дни ему снилось бездонное море, серебристый свет звезд и шипящая речь Древних. Ему снились глаза, огромные и немигающие, погребенные под слоем ила города и горы трупов, гниющих, зловонных, разлагающихся и распространяющих вокруг себя все то же ощущение ужаса. Ему снилась липкая зеленая кровь на ладонях, стекающая сквозь пальцы на пол, и страх, который невозможно описать, которому невозможно подобрать название, страх перед холодными склизкими тварями, страх, наполняющий все его существо, сползающий по позвоночнику и подкатывающий к горлу.

В такие ночи Джон просыпался от своего крика.

* * *

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Джон. Они прячутся в сарае, сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы сберечь тепло. Местные фараоны в полном составе прочесывают округу. Снаружи слишком ветрено, да и пережидать облаву в укрытии гораздо безопаснее. У Джона мерзнут руки, и он время от времени потирает ладони и дышит на них.

Шерлок фыркает, его лицо остается таким же спокойным в алом свете луны.

— Как будто это не очевидно, — отвечает он. Пар от его дыхания кажется розовым на леденящем холоде.

— Знаю, — говорит Джон, — но мне все равно хотелось это сказать. — Джону никогда не нравились финалы. Он пишет, да, и он понимает, что в книге развязка необходима, в книге необходимо создать порядок из хаоса. Истории подчиняются определенным законам, развиваются по своим правилам. Одна линия сменяет другую, пока не дойдешь до конца. В реальной жизни все не так. В реальной жизни не бывает пауз и замедлений, и не всё в ней имеет значение. Не всё в ней нужно для развития сюжета. Они оба уверены, что не доживут до осуществления своих планов: на их веку люди еще не научатся отстаивать свои права. Членов королевской семьи слишком много, и они подчинили себе весь земной шар. Но Джон научился жить одним днем, одним мгновением. Они с Шерлоком не дождутся развязки, не дождутся своего счастливого финала, но Джон понимает, что ему на это плевать. Потому что в его жизни есть вот такие мгновения — когда он чувствует не только тревогу и страх, но и всю полноту жизни.

Шерлок улыбается слабой, но искренней улыбкой. Она уже не кажется Джону такой уж странной. Снаружи доносятся удаляющиеся шаги, крик полицейского о том, что он никого не нашел.

— Нам нужно идти, — говорит Шерлок, глядя на Джона своими ясными почти бесцветными глазами. — Игра продолжается.

И они идут.

* * *

В бассейне было тихо и совершенно безлюдно, если не считать Шерлока, стоявшего у дальней стены с сумкой на плече.

Мориарти заранее надел Джону наушник и теперь пытался давать ему указания, но красных точек на груди у Джона больше не было. Джон не слушал его. Вместо этого он поднял бровь, вопросительно глядя на Шерлока. За эти месяцы и годы они научились общаться без слов. Только поэтому им и удалось уцелеть, особенно после того случая в Эдинбурге пару месяцев назад.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся с самодовольным видом, означавшим, что ему удалось расправиться с врагами без помощи Джона. Значит, и Моран, и двое других снайперов, которых видел Джон, были уже мертвы. Джон стащил с себя куртку и жилет и швырнул их в бассейн. Мориарти крикнул что-то угрожающее, но Джон вынул из уха наушник, оборвав оскорбления на полуслове. Похоже, Мориарти не понимал, насколько хорошо Шерлок изучил его методы и сколько часов он провел, наблюдая за его действиями.

Шерлок бросил Джону сумку, Джон поймал ее и начал открывать, а Шерлок тем временем вытащил из-за пояса пистолет Джона.

— Ой-ой, — произнес Мориарти откуда-то из-за спины Джона. — Ребята, вы не придерживаетесь сценария.

— Какой ужас, — сказал Шерлок, направив дуло прямо Мориарти в лицо. — Жаль портить тебе удовольствие.

Джон поморщился, потому что не доверял меткости Шерлока, сколько бы смайликов ни выбивал тот на стенах.

— Это лишь маленькая заминка. Впереди нас ждет море веселья. — Похоже, Мориарти было гораздо интереснее заигрывать с Шерлоком, чем следить за Джоном, особенно теперь, когда они сошлись лицом к лицу. Джон вытащил из сумки ножи, чистые и остро заточенные. Их было так же приятно держать в руке, как пистолет.

— Жду не дождусь, — ответил Шерлок, прямо-таки сияя от этой многообещающей перспективы. И в это мгновение Джон понял, что Шерлок не собирался ничего заканчивать. Похоже, он просто не мог. И, как и во многих других случаях, Джону предстояло сделать это за них обоих.

— Я уверен… — начал Мориарти, и тут Джон вонзил нож ему в живот.

Когда Джон убивал членов королевской семьи, ему нравилось начинать с быстрого, болезненного удара, чтобы жертвы меньше сопротивлялись, когда он начнет расчленять. Рот Мориарти открылся, красная кровь хлынула на рубашку. Джон выдернул нож, и Мориарти упал на пол. Джон не ожидал, что все получится так просто, и дальше он действовал по привычке, глубоко укоренившейся за всё время его охоты на Древних. Он присел у тела Мориарти, разрезал пиджак и рубашку. Он был хирургом у людей, до того как стал реставрационистом.

Вырезать сердце у Мориарти не получилось бы, потому что такими ножами нельзя было вскрыть человеческую грудную клетку. Джону пришлось удовольствоваться меньшим. Он вонзил нож между двумя верхними ребрами и разрезал аорту. На мгновение он почувствовал сопротивление, а затем крупнейший кровеносный сосуд лопнул под его лезвием. Тело дернулось, сотрясаясь в последних спазмах. У Джона на миг потемнело в глазах, и он увидел перед собой последнего принца из Нового света, которого им удалось заманить в ловушку, услышал предсмертные крики в темном переулке, где они убили его. Джон встал и сделал шаг назад, пытаясь стереть этот образ из памяти. Он смотрел и ждал.

Тело на полу испустило последний вздох, и Джон выронил ножи. Они со звоном упали на залитые кровью плитки. Джон чувствовал, как гормоны удовольствия растекались по артериям и венам, и как кружилась голова от избытка адреналина.

— Джон, — произнес Шерлок, тяжело дыша. Он опустил пистолет. Его зрачки были расширены так сильно, что светлых радужек почти не было видно. Джон хотел его, чувствовал на языке острый и сладкий вкус желания. Он привык к этому чувству, но сейчас оно усилилось стократ, потому что Джон был почти уверен, что Шерлок хотел его так же сильно.

Джон поцеловал его, все еще опьяненный недавним убийством. Он отважился на это в первый раз, и это было так ново для них обоих, что они стукнулись зубами, и поцелуй получился неуклюжим.

Когда они добрались до убежища, Шерлок слизал кровь с пальцев Джона, а Джон взял в рот его член. И это было потрясающе. Джону хотелось смеяться, хотелось разорвать что-нибудь голыми руками, хотелось увидеть сквозь сомкнутые веки Землю и звезды, и кроваво-красную луну. Вместо этого он трахнул Шерлока, оставив на его бедрах следы укусов и темные отметины от своих пальцев.

— Ты убил человека, — пробормотал Шерлок позже, когда они засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу внутри спального мешка, — ножами. Ты никогда не делал этого раньше.

Джон покрутил в голове эту мысль, и эта она напомнила ему о запахе хлорки на губах Шерлока и о потрясающем ощущении, когда его нож вошел в плоть Мориарти.

— А вот теперь сделал, — ответил он.


End file.
